Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact type IC (integrated circuit) device including a non-contact type IC (integrated circuit), a wireless communication device, and an electronic apparatus including the wireless communication device.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device such as a non-contact type IC (integrated circuit) card includes a non-contact type IC (integrated circuit). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-188765 describes a method of adjusting a resonant frequency of a RFID tag that is a kind of non-contact type IC device.
When a non-contact type IC device including an antenna unit and a non-contact type IC is set in an electronic apparatus (such as a camera), a resonant frequency of the non-contact type IC device may be deviated by a metal material contained in the electronic apparatus. Such a problem can be reduced by using a magnetic member such as a magnetic sheet. This is because the magnetic member can reduce an influence of the metal material on the resonant frequency of the non-contact type IC device, which is an advantage.
However, the magnetic member causes a deviation between the resonant frequency of the non-contact type IC device and a target resonant frequency, which is a disadvantage. Hence, in a case of using the magnetic member, it is desirable to appropriately control a balance between the advantage that the magnetic member can reduce an influence of the metal material on the resonant frequency of the non-contact type IC device, and the disadvantage that the magnetic member causes a deviation between the resonant frequency of the non-contact type IC device and the target resonant frequency.